Corn
Corn may be tiny, but don't underestimate her veracity or her tenacity. She has a Napoleon complex the size of Jupiter; challenge her to anything, no matter how trivial or ridiculous, and she'll do what it takes to come out on top. Appearance Corn tops out at a miniscule 3'10", the last few inches of which is just hair. Dipodians are a race descended from tiny desert mouse-like animals, similar to earth pygmy jerboas, and as such maintain many of these animals' characteristics. She is covered from head to foot in fine golden fuzz-like hair that lightens to almost white on her extremities and on her head and tail-tip. Her tail is almost completely prehensile and she uses it like a third hand. She's very curvy, but for a reason--those considerable thighs are heavily muscled, allowing her to jump over six feet straight up in the air; this is doubtlessly a remainder of an evolutionary escape tactic. Her eyes are a light blue-green; they are almost constantly glaring. Background Corn hails from the planet Juran, which is a moderate sized world with a similar atmospheric condition to Earth. Because of its reasonably close proximity to its galaxy's sun, Bolson X, the climate is very hot and dry, with infrequent and monsoon-like weather patterns that stem from one of the planet's polar seas. The flora and fauna have adapted to the desert-like ecosystems, producing sentient animal and plant species such as Dipodians like Corn and carnivorous cacti-like people who are the major warring tribes against her people. Corn came to the Core of War station mostly just to get off of the old homeworld and find her own way in the galactic communtiy. She joined Security mostly because it fed her massive Napoleon complex and let her shoot at things. Personality Corn comes off as being loud, obnoxious, impolite and overbearing--and this is a pretty accurate description of her personality. She doesn't have any personal vendetta against anyone in particular, but she makes sure you can handle her rough and tumble attitude before she decides to befriend you. She spends the majority of her time wandering around, feeding her avid curiosity and dominating over whatever person she comes across; the taller the better. She has a tendency to shoot first and ask questions later, and definitely fights dirty; sensitive bits, injuries and faces are all viable targets. However, you have to do something to goad her; she doesn't go around shooting people willy-nilly. Strengths *High-jumping, both straight up and in any direction *Agility *Can fit into tiny spaces *Head for numbers and direction *A very sharp eye Corn mostly uses her intimidating nature to get things done, but if that doesn't work, a lazer shot to the kneecap normally works. Weaknesses She's small--very small. And lightweight, which means if you can manage to get ahold of her, she can't really do much. Her fighting style relies on being nimble enough to escape being grappled long enough to land a shot to a weak area. If you insult her enough, especially about her height, she gets enraged enough to make mistakes...as long as you can avoid getting tagged in the face while insulting her.